swfanoniifandomcom-20200214-history
Criminal (episode)
Criminal was the twelfth episode in the seventh season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars television series. It was one of the last episodes to air in the series. Summary Senators Stonk, Tessek, and Padmé Amidala are seen on Stonk's ship heading towards Tatooine to speak with the native Sand People, whom are attacking Jabba's Palace and nearby moisture farms. After entering the planet's system, several ships shoot down Stonk's ship, but before the ship can lose its communications, Padmé contacts the Galactic Senate for help. Sometime later, the Senate receives a message from the kidnappers stating that they want 2.5 million credits for the exchange of the Senators. Palpatine then contacts the Jedi of the Jedi High Council and show them the message. Mace Windu then tells Palpatine that they could track the message's signal and trace where it had came from, and then they would go and retrieve the senators. Windu then calls for Jedi Master Aayla Secura and tells her to get ready to go with Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi to rescue the senator; then, Coleman Kcaj offered to send his clone commander designated "Gunner" to go with the three to help search for the senators, of which Windu accepted. Soon, Windu is contacted by the Jedi Temple technicians and is informed that the message came from Oba Diah, prompting the trio to leave in their ship to the Pyke planet. Meanwhile, Sidious orders his assassin, Maul, to go to Oba Diah and "cut any loose ends" because the Collective had betrayed them and will most likely give the names of who hired them to kill the senators. Shortly after the Jedi land on Oba Diah, several Pyke guards escort them to the chambers of the Crime Collective. Once arriving in the chambers, Kajidii Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure welcomes the Jedi and asks why the Jedi would come to Oba Diah to visit "lords like them." Aayla then said that they were looking for three senators of the Galactic Congress, but Ziton Moj asked "why senators would be on Diah visiting the Collective." Windu then angrily ordered the three crime lords "to stop playing games" and that they had traced the ransom message to the Collective, prompting Pyke, Falleen, and isotope-6 droid guards to aim their weapons at the Jedi. But, Kolluga ordered the guards to put down their weapons and said that they had no quarrel with the Jedi. Kenobi then told Kolluga that they should give the senators to the Jedi immediately, especially since the Hutts had already violated the treaty with the Republic a number of times and that he should do so again. This prompted Kolluga to contact the prison cell guards to bring the prisoners to the chambers. While the senators were being sent to the chambers, Kolluga, Dekul, and Ziton revealed their deal with Darth Sidious, which was only that they would be paid quite handsomely if they shot down Stonk's ship. Dekul then said to the Jedi that if they forgot the Collective's treachery to the Jedi, then they would give them the senators, of which the Jedi agreed to. Then, Stonk, Tessek, and Padmé were given to the Jedi, however, Kolluga offered the Jedi to stay and have a drink, but they declined. After the Jedi left the chambers, Maul walked in on the collective leaders and said that "it was time for them to die," and that they should never have double-crossed Sidious. Kolluga then pressed a button which turned on the alarm and prompted for a number of guards, including Frenzy, to come to the Collective's aid. Meanwhile, the Jedi were heading to there ship but heard a large explosion, prompting them to rush to the chambers. The Jedi ran into Ahsoka Tano, who had recently been taken under the wing of Kolluga, and the four force-wielders rushed to the Collective's chambers. Once reaching the chambers, the Jedi and Ahsoka found Kolluga engaging in a duel with Maul, prompting the four to join. Eventually, the duel led them to outside the Pyke palace and near the Jedi's ship. During the duel, Maul force-pushed Kolluga into a nearby wall, knocking him out. Then, he used the Force to pick up Ahsoka and throw her into Kenobi, Windu, and Aayla. The Sith then ran towards the Jedi's ship but found the Senators. Before all three senators could seal themselves inside the control room, Maul ran up towards Tessek and stabbed him in the back, killing him. Acknowledging that he could not get to the other senators and kill them in time and not get stuck into a tight space with the Jedi, Maul ran outside the ship and force-pushed the Jedi as they were coming into the ship. He then ran into his spaceship and flew off. Kolluga then said to everyone that "that's that" and that they should probably get something to, though, Ahsoka, Aayla, Obi-Wan, and Mace continued to look up towards the sky. Later, on Coruscant, Obi-Wan and Mace are seen in there seats speaking to the Jedi Council about the survival of Maul. Appearances *Arok *CC-9538 "Gunner" *Coleman Kcaj *Dekul Pyke *Eeth Koth *Exora Baveru *Frenzy *Gardulla Besadii the Elder *Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo *Ki-Adi Mundi *Kit Fisto *Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure *Lom Pyke *Mace Windu *Maul *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Oppo Ranciss *Padmé Amidala *Palpatine/Sidious *Plo Koon *Savage Opress *Stonk *TC-43 *Tessek *Xomit Grunseit *Yoda *Ziton Moj |creatures= |droids=*Astromech droid *Battle droid **Isotope-6 battle droid *Protocol droid **T-series ***TC-series protocol droid |events=*Clone Wars **First Mission to Oba Diah **Second Mission to Oba Diah |locations=*Coruscant **Jedi Temple *Mandalore *Mustafar *Nal Hutta **Bilbousa ***Hutt Grand Council Hall *Oba Diah **Crime Collective headquarters *Tatooine **Jabba's Palace **Juneland Wastes |organizations=*Black Sun **Black Sun ruling council *Crime Collective *Criminal **Crime lord *Galactic Republic **Galactic Senate ***Senator **Grand Army of the Republic ***Clone trooper ****Clone commander **Supreme Chancellor *Hutt Grand Council *Kajidic **Besadii **Blujic **Desilijic **Fortiure ***Fortiure Guard **Kajidii *Jedi Order **Jedi General ***Jedi High General **Jedi High Council ***Grand Master **Jedi Knight **Jedi Master *Order of the Sith Lords **Dark Lord of the Sith **Darth *Prime Minister *Pyke Syndicate *Shadow Collective |species=*Anx *Blood Carver *Dathomirian **Dathomirian Zabrak *Falleen *Human **Clone *Hutt *Ithorian *Kel Dor *Nautolan *Nikto *Ongree *Pyke *Quarren *Rodian *Sand People *Togruta *Twi'lek *Yoda's species |vehicles= |technology=*Blaster **Isotope-6 blaster **Pyke blaster *Lightsaber **Aayla Secura's lightsaber **Ahsoka Tano's lightsaber **Lightsaber pike ***Kolluga's lightsaber **Mace Windu's lightsaber **Maul's second lightsaber **Obi-Wan Kenobi's third lightsaber **Plo Koon's lightsaber **Savage Opress' lightsaber |miscellanea=*Hologram *Isotope-6 *Language **Basic **Huttese **Ithorese *The Force }} Behind the scenes Criminal's plot is similar to that of the episode The Lost One. Notes and references Criminal Criminal